lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Me - Chapter 003 - Framing Conspiracy Part 1
''Yu-Gi-Oh! Me - Chapter 003 '''Framing conspiracy P1 is the third Chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Me, debuting the first Volume Invasion of Chaotics, which it was released on Monday, ‎August ‎10, ‎2015 continuing the events after Melissa's defeat. Summary: A mysterious boy was assigned to fetch "Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber VINE " from Yei Tisumi by Keren Daichi. Meanwhile, an angry Yei is telling Bruce to shut up regrading the Evolute Summon, then she Kicks him in his face to make him shut up, however, that caused her to be embarassed by being called "Girlfriend", and eventually expelled from the class. On her way out, Yei Slams the door, she hits Fokkusu Taker accidently, from spying on Yei, Fokkusu came to a conclusion that interacting with Yei is not as easy as it seems. Later, the same mist appeared in the last duel of Yei, the latter tries to capture the mist, but alas, she falls on her forehead and bleeds, the mist reveals themself to be Hinn. Much to Yei's Annoyance, Hinn states that she has to be her maid for the rest of her life since she has an Original Deck. Later, Hata confronts Yei, and knows the truth about the new Evolute Monster Yei got, however, she remembers, in horror, that old duel of hers and falls down crying in fear Yu-Gi-Oh! Me - Chapter 002 - Birth of Evolute Monster ** Carole** P2 ,, Hata confronts her telling her that everything is okay. Later, Bruce Meets Yei again, complaining from being rejected from Friendhsip site members, then he kept begging to Yei to show him the card, until he got shut up by her as She did not want to make a scene. Niwre comes in scene to shove his orders into Yei's throat, however, he fails as Yei reminds him of the fact that no one likes him and makes him cringe, then he leaves the scene, Yei tells Bruce that she has to go saying that she'll meet him in class. Later, in the gardens, Yei was is thinking about her last duel, until she starts to shiver, she turns around to check whether there's someone out there. Knowing that hiding is no longer valid, Fokkusu appears, and he states that he is one of her fan, who initally Yei did not recognize.As soon as he tried to grab the card from her extra deck, she thought he would grab her butt cheek, as he got Falcon Punched by her. Suddenly, Yei's heart is throbbing out of nowhere in a way that Yei cannot control, in horror, she realizes that he's the one that she is drawn to, she erases that idea, and feels that he doesn't sound that bad, as Fokkusu tries to grab Yei's card in a second take, Yei hits him in the chest with an elbow attack, Fokkusu asks for a chance to talk to her. Interested to listen, Yei Sits down with all ears, Confused, Fokkusu flirts on her saying that she has nice legs, which causes him to take another hit from Yei, leaving Yei pissed off. Next Morning, Bruce asks Yei why she was absent, she said that she was held busy by something, until Fokkusu re-appears, annoyed by his appearance, Yei asks him of his problem, saying that he just wanted to see her Evolute card, because of this, they both get engaged in a duel which ends by Yei's loss as she did not remember what the Evolute Materials were, ashamed of her loss, Yei says that Fokkusu can make fun of her since she thinks that she will really lose friends that she tries hard to make, surprised by his reaction, Yei gets up and shakes his hand in a sportsmanship manner. While the two were having time, Niwre appeared, sealing all of her exits with "Gate Blockers" accusing her of Deck theft. 'Featured Cards': Cards featured in this episode can be debated here. 'Decks:' 'Yei Tisumi:' 'Hata' 'Keren Daichi' 'Niwre' Mistakes: *"Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber VINE" appears in the screen as Stage 8, but later, it appears as Stage 7, which it is supposed to be its default Stage. Trivia: *The cover was accidently uploaded Black and white, which is supposed to be colored. *The cover depicts the portrait of " " which reflects this chapter's Subject. *An unused segment Depicts Yei being in the bathroom, surprised by Fokkusu's appearance, causing her to blush and yell at him. *The Character Box makes its first appearance, since it was initially made for this chapter. *Yei is revealed to be a former user of "Gungnir Plant Deck", which focuses on Summoning " " using Normal Monsters, the card can be seen in Hata's hand. *Covers of Hastened Waltz, Chains of Armageddon,Born to be a Superstar, Ascension of the Duelist, and Taste of Champions appear in this manga. **The three former packs are the first packs to appear in the manga, which they aren't made by Chadook. *Niwre's owning "Gate Blocker" and blocked Yei's way is akin to how used this card to capture their prays in and respectively. **This may also allude that he is a Synchro user. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Volume 1